xanthfandomcom-20200213-history
Bibliography by alpha
[[The Adventures of Kelvin of Rud|'Adventures of Kelvin of Rud']] (series) * ''[[The Adventures of Kelvin of Rud: Across the Frames|'Adventures of Kelvin of Rud: Across the Frames']] (Collected Edition) * ''[[The Adventures of Kelvin of Rud: Final Magic|'Adventures of Kelvin of Rud: Final Magic']] (Collected Edition) * ''[[Air Apparent|'Air Apparent']] (Oct-2007) * ''[[Alien Plot|'Alien Plot']] (1992) * ''[[Amazon Slaughter|'Amazon Slaughter']] (1974-1976) * ''[[And Eternity|' And Eternity']] (Jan-1990) * ''[[Anthonology|' Anthonology']] (1985) * ''[[Apprentice Adept (series)|' The Apprentice Adept']] (1989) * ''[[Balook|'Balook']] (1990) * ''[[The Bamboo Bloodbath|'Bamboo Bloodbath']] (1974-1976) * ''[[Battle Circle|' Battle Circle']] (1986) * ''[[Bearing an Hourglass|' Bearing an Hourglass']] (1984) * ''[[Being a Green Mother|' Being a Green Mother']] (Oct-1987) * ''[[Bio Of An Ogre|' Bio Of An Ogre']] (May-1988) * ''[[Blue Adept|' Blue Adept']] (Apr-1981) * ''[[But What of Earth?|' But What of Earth?]] (Jun-1989) * ''[[Castle Roogna| Castle Roogna']] (1979) * ''[[The Caterpillar's Question|'The Caterpillar's Question']] (1992) * ''[[Centaur Aisle|' Centaur Aisle']] (1981) * ''[[Chaining the Lady|'Chaining the Lady']] (1978) * ''[[Chaos Mode|'Chaos Mode']] (1993) * ''[[Chimaera's Copper|'Chimaera's Copper']] (1990) * ''[[Chthon|'Chthon']] (1967) * ''[[Climate of Change|'Climate of Change']] (May-2010) * ''[[Cluster|'Cluster ]] (1977) * ''[[The Color of Her Panties|'The Color of Her Panties'']] (Sep-1992) * [[The Continuing Xanth Saga|'The Continuing Xanth Saga'']] (1997) * [[Crewel Lye: A Caustic Yarn|' Crewel Lye ]] (1984) * ''[[Cube Route|' Cube Route ]] (Oct-2003) * ''[[Currant Events|' Currant Events ]] (Oct-2004) * ''[[The Dastard|' The Dastard ]] (Oct-2000) * ''[[Dead Morn|' Dead Morn ]] (1992) * ''[[Demons Don't Dream|' Demons Don't Dream ]] (1992) * ''[[DoOon Mode|' DoOon Mode ]] (Apr-2001) * ''[[Dragon on a Pedestal|' Dragon on a Pedestal ]] (Oct-1983) * ''[[Dream a Little Dream|' Dream a Little Dream ]] (Nov-1998) * ''[[E.S.P. Worm: Valorous|' E.S.P. Worm: Valorous ]] (Mar-1992) * ''[[The E.S.P. Worm|' The E.S.P. Worm ]] (Jun-1991) * ''[[Executive|' Executive ]] (Dec-1985) * ''[[Faith of Tarot|' Faith of Tarot ]] (Feb-1980) * ''[[Faun & Games|' Faun & Games ]] (Oct-1997) * ''[[Firefly|' Firefly ]] (Aug-1990) * ''[[For Love of Evil|' For Love of Evil'']] (1988) * [[Fractal Mode|' Fractal Mode ]] (Jan-1992) * ''[[Geis of the Gargoyle|' Geis of the Gargoyle'']] (1994) * [[Ghost|' Ghost ]] (Sep-1986) * ''[[God of Tarot|' God of Tarot ]] (Apr-1979) * ''[[Golem in the Gears|' Golem in the Gears ]] (1986) * ''[[Hard Sell|' Hard Sell ]] (May-1993) * ''[[Harpy Thyme|' Harpy Thyme ]] (1993) * ''[[Hasan|' Hasan ]] (Jan-1986) * ''[[Heaven Cent|' Heaven Cent ]] (1988) * ''[[Hope of Earth|' Hope of Earth ]] (1994) * ''[[How Precious Was That While|'How Precious Was That While'']] (Jun-2002) * [[Iron Maiden|' Iron Maiden ]] ( 1995 ) * ''[[Isle of View|' Isle of View ]] ( Oct-1990 ) * ''[[Isle of Woman|' Isle of Woman ]] ( 1993 ) * ''[[Jumper Cable|' Jumper Cable ]] ( Oct-2009 ) * ''[[Juxtaposition|' Juxtaposition ]] ( Mar-1982 ) * ''[[Key to Chroma|' Key to Chroma ]] ( Dec-2003 ) * ''[[Key to Destiny|' Key to Destiny ]] ( Jul-2004 ) * ''[[Key to Havoc|' Key to Havoc ]] ( Jun-2003 ) * ''[[Key to Liberty|' Key to Liberty ]] ( May-2007 ) * ''[[Key To Survival|' Key To Survival ]] ( Jul-2008 ) * ''[[Jason Striker, Master of Martial Arts: Kiai!|'Kiai!]] (1974-1976) * ''[[Killobyte| Killobyte ]] ( Jan-1993 ) * ''[[Kirlian Quest|' Kirlian Quest ]] ( 1978 ) * ''[[Knot Gneiss|' Knot Gneiss ]] ( Dec-2010 ) * ''[[Letters to Jenny|' Letters to Jenny ]] ( 1993 ) * ''[[Macroscope|' Macroscope ]] ( 1986 ) * ''[[The Magic Fart|' The Magic Fart ]] ( Sep-2003 ) * ''[[The Magic of Xanth|' The Magic of Xanth ]] ( Aug-1987) * ''[[Man from Mundania|' Man from Mundania ]] ( 1989) * ''[[Mercenary|' Mercenary ]] ( Jun-1984 ) * ''[[Mercycle|' Mercycle ]] ( Feb-1992 ) * ''[[Mistress of Death|'Mistress Of Death']] (1974-1976) * ''[[Mouvar's Magic|' Mouvar's Magic ]] ( Aug-1992 ) * ''[[Muse of Art|' Muse of Art ]] ( 1999 ) * ''[[Mute|' Mute ]] ( Jun-1989 ) * ''[[Neq the Sword|' Neq the Sword ]] ( 1975 ) * ''[[Night Mare|' Night Mare ]] ( Jan-1983 ) * ''[[Ninja's Revenge|'Ninja's Revenge']] (1974-1976) * ''[[Ogre, Ogre|' Ogre, Ogre ]] ( 1982 ) * ''[[Omnivore|' Omnivore ]] ( 1968 ) * ''[[On a Pale Horse|' On a Pale Horse ]] ( 1983 ) * ''[[Orc's Opal|' Orc's Opal ]] ( 1990 ) * ''[[Orn|' Orn ]] ( 1971 ) * ''[[Out of Phaze|' Out of Phaze ]] ( 1987 ) * ''[[Ox|' Ox ]] ( Aug-1976 ) * ''[[Pet Peeve|' Pet Peeve ]] ( Oct-2005 ) * ''[[Phaze Doubt|' Phaze Doubt ]] ( 1990 ) * ''[[Phthor|' Phthor ]] ( 1975 ) * ''[[Plague of Allos(ss)|'Plague of Allos(ss)]] (Dec-1986) * ''[[Politician|' Politician ]] ( May-1985 ) * ''[[Pornucopia|' Pornucopia ]] (1991) * ''[[Pretender|' Pretender ]] (Feb-1993) * ''[[Prostho Plus|' Prostho Plus ]] (Jun-1986) * ''[[Quest for the Fallen Star|'Quest for the Fallen Star ]] (Jul-1998) * ''[[Question Quest|' Question Quest ]] (Oct-1991) * ''[[Race Against Time|' Race Against Time ]] (Oct-1985) * ''[[Realty Check|' Realty Check ]] ( ) * ''[[Refugee|' Refugee ]] (1985) * ''[[Relationships 4|' Relationships 4 ]] (Feb-2011) * ''[[Relationships Vol. I|' Relationships Vol. I ]] (Oct-2007) * ''[[Relationships Vol. II|'Relationships Vol. II ]] (Apr-2008) * ''[[Return to Centaur|' Return to Centaur ]] (Aug-1990) * ''[[The Ring|' The Ring ]] (Aug-1986) * ''[[Rings of Ice|' Rings of Ice ]] (Jun-1987) * ''[[Robot Adept|' Robot Adept ]] (1988) * ''[[Roc and a Hard Place|' Roc and a Hard Place ]] (1995) * ''[[Shade of the Tree|' Shade of the Tree ]] (May-1986) * ''[[Shame of Man|' Shame of Man ]] (Oct-1994) * ''[[The Sopaths|' The Sopaths ]] (Sep-2011) * ''[[SOS the Rope|' SOS the Rope ]] (1968) * ''[[The Source of Magic|' Source of Magic ]] (1979) * ''[[A Spell for Chameleon|' A Spell for Chameleon ]] (Sep-1977) * ''[[Spellbound Xanth|' Spellbound Xanth ]] (Oct-1986) * ''[[Spider Legs|' Spider Legs ]] (Jan-1998) * ''[[Split Infinity|' Split Infinity ]] (Apr-1980) * ''[[Statesman|' Statesman ]] (Dec-1986) * ''[[Steppe|' Steppe ]] (1985) * ''[[Stork Naked|' Stork Naked ]] (Oct-2006) * ''[[Swell Foop|' Swell Foop ]] (Oct-2001) * ''[[Tales from the Great Turtle|'Tales from the Great Turtle'']] (Nov-1994) * [[Tarot|' Tarot ]] (Nov-1987) * ''[[Tatham Mound|' Tatham Mound ]] (Sep-1991) * ''[[Thousandstar|' Thousandstar ]] (1980) * ''[[Through the Ice|' Through the Ice ]] (1990) * ''[[Tortoise Reform|' Tortoise Reform ]] (Oct-2007) * ''[[Total Recall|' Total Recall ]] (1989) * ''[[Triple Detente|' Triple Detente ]] (Jul-1988) * ''[[Two to the Fifth|' Two to the Fifth ]] (Oct-2008) * ''[[Uncollected Stars|' Uncollected Stars ]] (Jan-1986) * ''[[Under a Velvet Cloak|' Under a Velvet Cloak ]] (Jan-2008) * ''[[Unicorn Point|' Unicorn Point ]] (1989) * ''[[Up In A Heaval|' Up In A Heaval ]] (2002) * ''[[Vale of the Vole|' Vale of the Vole ]] (Oct-1987) * ''[[Var the Stick|' Var the Stick ]] (1972) * ''[[Virtual Mode|' Virtual Mode ]] (1990) * ''[[Viscous Circle|' Viscous Circle ]] (1982) * ''[[Vision of Tarot|' Vision of Tarot ]] (Jan-1980) * ''[[Volk|' Volk ]] (Jan-1998) * ''[[Well-Tempered Clavicle|'Well-Tempered Clavicle ]] (Nov-2011) * ''[[Wielding a Red Sword|' Wielding a Red Sword ]] (Oct-1986) * ''[[The Willing Spirit|' The Willing Spirit ]] (1996) * ''[[With a Tangled Skein|' With a Tangled Skein ]] (1985) * ''[[Xone of Contention|' Xone of Contention ]] (1999) * ''[[Yon Ill Wind|' Yon Ill Wind ]] (1996) * ''[[Zombie Lover|' Zombie Lover '']] (1998)